We Are
by Beremy-was-here
Summary: Jeremy can't stay away from Bonnie. She's everything he ever wanted but she also happens to be the Notorious Kol Mikaelsons girlfriend, how far will Jeremy go to keep Bonnie all to himself?
1. Chapter 1

They had been seeing each other for three months.  
Three months and she still didn't see past the mask he wore.  
Three months and he still didn't know if he got to her the way she got to him.  
Mystery had brought them together but it wasn't what kept them coming back.  
Mystery drove their lives.  
It was the reason why Jeremy found himself in dark luscivious speak easies late at night.  
It was the reason Bonnie shed her school girl clothes in favor of things with more lace, silk and loose pearls.  
Mystery and excitement drove their lives.  
Something stronger was eating away at their subconsious and pulling them together.

*3 months earlier*  
The music wasn't loud not like at the other underground night clubs that Jeremy frenquented. Other than that it was the usual. A sea of scantily clad women and men in expensive looking suits wearing masquerade mask. He swiveled on his barstool to get a better look at two women making out on a nearby chase.

"Another Jack Daniels." He demanded his voice heavy with lust. The bartender just shook his head  
and slid another one sloppily down the bar.  
Jeremy tipped his head. He was one of very few people in the club to not be wearing a mask and his baby face was earning him a couple of questioning looks. Not one to be easily put off, he smoothly swiped one from the man sitting next to him who appeared to be drunk off his ass.  
Time to join in the debauchery. Surveying the lowly lit room full of red velvet furniture he decided to make his way to the women on the chaise however before he even made it halfway across the cherry wood floor a tiny hand grabbed his.

"Where have you been, i thought you promised me a night i'd never forget Ben then you leave me to face the wolves all alone. I think you need to be taught a lesson don't you" she smiled mischeif twinkling in her emerald eyes.

"Whoah wait i think you got-" he stopped mid sentence.

The tiny woman in front of him was a warm brown color with lively curls and green eyes that seemed to have seen more than the youth in her face let on. This particular underground club wash a hotspot for all supernatural things in mystic falls so she could've been a harpie or a siren for all he knew but he didn't care because in less time than it takes to snap your fingers he had become bewitched.

"Um, hello earth to ben are you going to stare at me all night or give me the night you promised?"  
She looked so eager how could he refuse .

"How about I give you more than that?" He smilied and grabbed her hand leading her towards the private rooms.  
He looked back at the entrancing female who didn't speak but kept her lips pursed in anticipation  
Too bad for whoever the fuck Ben is he thought grinning to himself.  
In hind sight it was too bad he had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
The trouble with trouble is it often starts off as fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Everytime she told herself to stop something else told her "Tomorrow, yes one more time and you can break it off tomorrow."

She never intended for that night at Eris to go that far. She had pulled that trick several times, walking up to sexy strangers and pretending she thought they were her date. She just wanted a little freedom, excitement and fun. Some guys went with it, others didn't, for the most point they told her they had lied about who they were after the dance was up. This last time was different.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

If sex was a man he would look like the one that stood in front of her. He was six feet of sculpted man candy. Big brown doe eyes and pink bow shaped lips with a strong jawline that she wanted to leave love marks on.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He said in her ear in a husky voice.

He planted kisses down her neck, sliding the strap of her dress down her shoulder. The feel of his warm breath on her collar bone was clouding her judgement.

"Wait, wait let's play a game. Winner takes all."

She nibbled his earlobe as she ran her index finger across the waist of his boxer briefs. She closed her eyes and mumbled a spell. She multiplied herself into two. She held up his underwear in her right hand, while her duplicate held up her red lace boyshorts. Moving in sync they held them behind their backs.

"Find your briefs and I'll give you a treat. Find my panties you give me one. Find nothing and we both leave empty handed."

She multiplied herself untill she surronded him. He looked so stunned she thought he would just run. Why did that idea bother her so much? Wasn't that the plan to freak him out so he would bolt. She waited for it. It was her turn to be stunned when he flashed a million dollar smile and walked right up to her and pulled the boyshorts from behind her back.

"H-How did you know?"

"It's a secret." He pulled his underwear from one of her duplications. The extras flickered and faded.

"Now, I believe I owe you a treat."

She should have stopped it right then. She almost did but then she saw the hungry look in his eye as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to fuel the desire she saw there but more than that she wanted to claim the promise of devotion that tinged his iris. He laid her on the bed. The silky golden sheets reflected the ceiling light that dimly lit the room creating a halo of golden fire around them. He kissed her forhead and traced the edges of her mask. He kissed lower and lower. Her dress was still on but he didn't seem to mind. Lower and lower untill he was blowing on her her belly button.

He pulled her dress up exposing her caramel V. He slowly ran his index finger along her slit, she was so wet. He kissed the inside of her thigh then the lips above them. He started slow at first inserting a finger to tease her. When he latched on to her clit, she lost it. His tongue made patterns and rhythms across her pussy that she didn't even know were possible. She couldn't hold back the powerful orgasm that vibrated through her whole body. He didn't stop untill she came twice. She felt high, delirious even, this man whoever he is must have some magic of his own. They laid there smiling at each other for what felt like forever.

"I almost thought I felt the bed move off the ground for a minute'' He laughed.

"It might have."

"I have something to tell you, I'm not Ben. I meant to te-"

She cut him off "I know, don't sweat it. I have to get going."

She got up and fixed her hair and makeup In the antique mirror on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait what's your name?"

"It's a secret." She winked at him.

"Well can I see you again?"

She bit her lip. It was dangerous doing this one time could she risk it again? The intoxicating high she hadn't come off yet told her yes. They were both still wearing mask and he didn't know her name so once more couldn't hurt could it?

"Find me here next week same time same place"

She threw a key at him and stepped through the mirror without another word.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

"I hope that daydream was about me sweetheart."

"I wouldn't dare dream of anything else Kol."

"Ahh yes i've trained you well." He planted a kiss on her lips.

"I have to go out to night and take care of some buisness. I want you to stay in with Adrian tonight"

She panicked. Tonight was her night with her masked stranger.

"But I had plans with Caroline tonight, I really wanted to go. We've been planning a girls night for months."

"Bonnie love do as you're told, reschedule with Caroline she'll understand. No pouting dear." He lifted up her chin to give her another kiss.

Bonnie felt as good as a caged bird.

"Oh and I need your key to the private room at Eris. I need to stash a couple of things in there."

"U-Uh me and Caroline haven't been there in so long. I'm not sure where it would even be."

"Non-sense go check in your room or I can send Adrian and Ray in there to do it for you if you want."

"No. I'll go check." She rushed out the room. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. What was she going to do?

She had to warn him but how does one sneak out of a cage with twenty rooms and forty armed thugs? This was going to be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I own nada thing (buh bump bump!)**

Jeremy was fiending like a sugar addict at a diabetic buffet. He had it bad. The week was dragging and he needed for it to be Saturday already. He thought about her when he woke up and before he went to bed. He thought about the way her hair smelled while he filed papers at work, and how her smile was the most alluring thing to ever be on a human face while he took notes in class. Yeah he had it worse than Usher.

"What are you cheesing about?" Tyler Lockwood, his best friend, co worker and general pain in the ass, pried.

"No the question is why aren't you smiling? Pay check day is definitely something to smile about."

"Nah man I don't buy it. That smile and the chump change were getting paid are not equivalent to each other. That's an I'm about to get laid smile. Wait did you meet a girl and not tell me!? Are you getting some pu-?"

"Next customer in line please?" Jeremy silently thanked the bank and its overlords for getting Tyler to shut up and stop asking questions. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him about her yet. He didn't really want to tell anyone it was like a little piece of bliss he wanted to keep to himself. It would be very complicated to explain that he was really into a girl whose name he didn't know and face he hadn't saw yet, even if he did want Tyler to know. When they finished cashing their checks, Jeremy started walking briskly to his silver civic hoping Tyler had forgotten all about questioning him.

"So is she hot?"

No such luck.

"Blonde or Brunette? Is it that Vicki girl from Chem?'

"No! Look dude there is no girl I'm just excited for the weekend. Are we still on for the Heat game?" Tyler searched his face for a moment.

"Yeah. My place Sunday. You better be picking up the beer or I won't hesitate to put your ass out!

"No sweat but I have to get going, my sister has dinner plans for the family and her fiancée."

"What's that guy's name again?"

"Something Salvatore, I can never remember, anyways see ya."

They bumped fist before Jeremy got in the car and speed off. The truth was he had only two hours left before he met with his mystery girl. Jeremy liked to call her B because once during one of their meetings she had left a necklace on with a gold and ruby letter B on it. It looked really expensive and when he asked her about it she wouldn't say anything other than it may or may not be the first letter of her name.

He had responded by saying "Really? Well the first letter of my name is J, what else do you get when you put B & J together?" Like a doofus.

Somehow she seemed to find it cute and just laughed it off. It took him a little over 45 minutes to shower, get changed into his suit and head out the door of his apartment. As he pulled up to Eris he fingered the key in his pocket. Jeremy was going to get his fix tonight.

* * *

Bonnie was a witch. A very fucking good one if she could say so herself. So the powerlessness she felt as her boyfriend went off to potentially murder her lover, who also happened to be a stranger, was unacceptable. Spells in the house were not allowed unless Kol said it was okay or he needed her and Asha to make the VX also known as mystic heroin. He had little pink Crystals all over the house that lit up when they detected the use of magic. He said it was for their protection but it felt like just another way for him to have control over her. One little pink light and Adrian or some other mindless lackey would be at her door. What was she going to do?

"Hey Bonnie want to order a pizza? I'm starving!" Adrian yelled at her door.

Bonnie had an idea. Instead of working against the mindless lackeys she was going to let them work for her.

"Um yeah sounds good. Can you come here for a moment? I need some help."

He opened the door and walked in rubbing a hand through his long black hair.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She held up a baggie full of purple dust.

"Whoa, you know that's not allowed in the house. We make it never take it, Kol's rule." He put up his hand like he was trying to protect his face.

"Come on Adrian, I know you've done it with Asha before. I just want to have a little fun."

He put his hands down and eyed the baggie.

"Asha isn't Kol's girl."

"I won't tell if you don't"

She walked up to him shaking the baggie in his face. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah okay, sounds good let me dim the crystals."

He left the room. The VX gave people false powers (on top of a powerful high) the crystals registered as real even though they were basically illusions. She had to act fast she ran to her dresser and switched the little baggie with another one. She was up just in time to hear the door closing.

"Okay let's get this-"

She blew lavender powder in his face. He hit the ground stiff as a board. She stepped over him unconcerned; he would wake up in a couple of hours. A little disoriented but alive. She closed her eyes and mumbled the physical projection spell.

It was a lot like the idea of teleporting except it could leave you stuck in a wall, disfigured or in more extreme cases dead. She had watched Asha do the spell effortlessly once before. Bonnie focused and took a breath. She started at the cream wall in a run. It was like falling into a lake of freezing water. Two seconds later she fell through the wall of the private room at Eris.

"You really like to make an entrance don't y- wow."

"What?" She was still trying to catch her breath; the spell had taken a lot out of her.

"You're even more gorgeous than I imagined you to be."

She touched her face. Shit. She had forgotten her mask.

"We don't have time to talk!"

"I like that, come here."

"No! Listen there are very dangerous men coming here and if they catch you here they will hurt you!"

"Is this a game? You know how much I like it when you play games." He pulled her to him by the waist. She smacked him

"Owww!"

"Focus! We have to leave right now!"

"What? You're serious?!"

Crash! Somebody was trying to break down the door. Jeremy jumped in front of her. Bang! Bang. She moved from behind him.

"Go stand in the closet!" She said panic breaking in her eyes. She took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Somebody who was not kol fell through the doorway.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm so sorry m'am I thought I heard someone I knew in here. I swear it was a accident! "The dark haired guy standing in front of her started to turn red.

"Fuck! Tyler you scared the shit out of me what are you doing here?!"

"I knew it, fucking liar! I knew you had a girl you weren't telling me about, you dick!"

"Who is this?"

"This is my soon to be ex friend Tyler because I plan on killing him when we get out of here, how did you even find me here?"

"I followed you and then I stood outside the door listening .Good thing too you have the weakest game in the history of game, man. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your sexy lady friend but do you need some pointers? I can give you some pointers."

"Seriously? You followed me? Do you know how crazy you sound! This is exactly why I lied because you do stupid stuff like this."

Before the two guys could have anymore back and forth Bonnie heard Kol's voice drifting down the hallway.

"Sorry to interrupt this episode of friends but we have to go right now!"

"Why? Is it because of Jeremy's lame lines? I swear he's not that corny all the time." So Jeremy was his name. Bonnie heard footsteps getting closer.

"No because if we don't leave right now, were going to all be shot and I'm not talking about on film."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tyler started towards the door.

"No you idiot, do you want to get us all killed?"

"How else are we going to get out of here?" Jeremy said looking around for an exit.

"The way I got in, through the wall."

"Whoa is that safe?" Tyler looked alarmed.

"Yes. No. Safer than the alternative. Now link hands."

Bonnie muttered her spell

"On the count of three run into the wall ...1...2..."

"Wait, I want to know your name."

The steps stopped outside the door. Bonnie could here keys jingling.

"Dude, you don't know her name!?"

"Right now?! You choose right now?" Bonnie whispered

"Now or maybe never if this goes wrong. I have to know." Jeremy whispered back.

"Bonnie. My name is Bonnie." She said softly.

A key turned in the door way.

"3!" They ran towards the wall

"What the fuck!" Bonnie heard Kols voice as the cold water feeling went through her. Then she heard shots and a scream. She felt the blood before she saw it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! It's going to get really intresting from here. Thanks for reading (Please come again!)**


End file.
